


【鸣佐】甘愿沉沦

by BEIYU2019



Category: narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEIYU2019/pseuds/BEIYU2019
Summary: *现pa，年下，学生鸣X总裁佐*镜子play预警
Kudos: 54





	【鸣佐】甘愿沉沦

佐助是第一次看鸣人打篮球。

接球，转身过人，起跳扣篮，动作干净利落，在全场的欢呼声中落地，汗水从额角沿着刀锋般硬朗的线条滑落，等待队友簇拥过来的闲隙他向观众挥挥手，脸上灿烂自信的笑恰好落在镜头里。

视频里是今天白天比赛的录播，尽管佐助从鸣人嘴里知道了结果，心跳还是被他的一举一动牵引。

隔着屏幕，佐助也能感受到鸣人打篮球时那种战无不胜攻无不克的气势，金发随着他的步伐在赛场的灯光下熠熠生辉，他的每一次转身和跳跃都牵引着众人的视线，在雷鸣的掌声和震耳的欢呼声中冠冕成王。

视频的弹幕密密麻麻地滑过。

「靠！太帅了，我一个男生看得狼血沸腾」  
「啊啊啊啊啊我可以！！！」  
「我愿意当男神的擦汗巾」  
「荷尔蒙爆棚！」  
「打篮球的小哥哥都这么帅吗？」  
「最后一个扣篮牛批！」  
「这水准都可以打职业了吧，火之国牛批！」  
「这弹跳力，脚上装弹簧了么」  
「是不受引力约束的小哥哥」  
「奈何腹中无经纶，一句牛批走天下」  
……

弹幕里还有一些佐助看不懂的词，但大概能猜出来什么意思，无非就是表达佩服和喜欢的意思，他确实有这样的魅力。

十天前，鸣人抱着佐助的腰下巴搭在肩上委屈巴巴地说：“佐助，我要去沙隐参加大学生国际篮球赛了，一走就是十几天，你会不会想我？”

鸣人半个身体的重量懒懒地压在佐助身上，金发轻轻搔在佐助脸上，声音沉闷像是大型犬“咕呜咕呜”无精打采的撒娇。

佐助觉得他有些可爱，不是那种白白软软的可爱，而是这样避重就轻的撒娇不深不浅地戳进佐助心窝里，让人心痒又心疼。他本以为鸣人会磨着他去看比赛，但鸣人对这件事只字未提只是粘着他问会不会想他。

“好好比赛，”佐助揉揉肩上的脑袋也避重就轻地回答，“回来给你奖励。”

鸣人听了一下就来了精神，软趴趴的背直起来，手指勾着佐助的下巴亲吻，不同于刚刚蔫蔫的样子嘴巴又凶又狠地折腾佐助。

鸣人临走前佐助塞给他一对护腕，佐助自己都不知道为什么送这个给他，也许是对自己不能陪他的小小补偿，也许是希望鸣人好好爱护自己的身体。

其实并不止于此，但佐助当时也说不清自己要表达什么。

佐助的注意力又回到屏幕上，木大的队伍站在最高的领奖台上，其中最引人瞩目的队长右手的手腕套着一个橙色腕带。

是了，大概是希望即使自己不能去也希望有个属于自己的的东西能参与这场对鸣人来说很重要的比赛，佐助想。

颁奖典礼过后前三名的队长被记者围住，从各个维度进行了全方面的提问，鸣人一直对着镜头笑，回答有些活泼但滴水不漏。

采访接近尾声，有个年轻的记者大声问：“漩涡队长，和镜头前的观众说句话吧！”

鸣人看着镜头没有马上回答这个问题，拿着平板的佐助心忽然提了起来。鸣人这个人向来话多，而且很会说，但比起那滔滔不绝又撩动人心的话，佐助更在意鸣人的沉默，每次沉默他都会做出令人意外是决定。

鸣人沉默半晌对着镜头轻轻一笑，“好好学习。”  
声音低沉轻缓，不似平常明朗高昂，说完后鸣人微微低头将唇印在右手的腕带上，眼睑半敛温柔深情。哄乱的场馆突然安静下来，大屏幕上金发男生静静的一吻对比赛场上激动人心的扣篮带给观众的视觉冲击，就如征战沙场的将军解甲归园静静地沏一壶茶。

弹幕又像烟花一样炸开，佐助已经无暇顾及，视频停在鸣人低头一吻的画面，细长的手指虚虚悬在屏幕上临摹那俊朗的轮廓，只碰触到空气的指尖酥酥麻麻，勾起心里缠成一团的思念，提起来又散成丝丝缕缕的线一圈一圈地绕紧心口。

不知道是思念勾起了情欲还是情欲勾出了思念，佐助只觉得那个吻仿佛落在他身上一样，像一个小小的火苗点了预燃的身子。

身下那处已经颤巍巍地站起来，佐助犹豫了一下缓缓滑进被子里，在自欺欺人的遮掩下生疏地缓解欲望。佐助自wei的次数一只手都能数过来，而且是很久以前的事情，手指轻轻地握住自己那处不得要领地缓缓动作。

和鸣人给他做过的差太远了。

鸣人的手掌温热干燥，握着那处的力道不松不紧恰到好处，因为长期打球的原因指腹有层薄薄的茧，划过顶端的时候总能带给他令人颤栗的快感。

佐助的脑海不断浮现出和鸣人doi时的场景，抑制不住地想象此刻抚慰自己人是他，视线扫过枕边的平板鸣人低头极尽温柔的脸落在眼睛里。

“鸣人——”

佐助被自己的声音吓了一跳，颤抖地握着湿了的那处把头彻底埋进鸣人的枕头里咬着枕套堵住嘴里的呻吟。尽管没再说出鸣人的名字，可他的脸和声音不断出现在脑袋里，佐助觉得自己甚至出现了幻听，好像鸣人轻轻地在他耳边唤“佐助”。

在比赛结束那一刻，鸣人只想听佐助的声音看见他的脸拥抱他的身体，他心不在焉地应付队友和对手的庆祝，敷衍地接受了观众们的掌声。回到更衣室的第一秒就抱起手机冲进了相对安静的卫生间里，飞速地按下那个置顶的联系人。

电话接通的一瞬间，兴奋愉悦地喊：“佐助！”

“恩。”

电话那边的回复不紧不慢，连声音也四平八稳，对比他的激动，那边的人明显有些冷漠。

很好，这就是他。冷静自持、从容淡定的大人。没关系，鸣人总能剥开他冷漠表情和冷淡话语的表象，挖到他温柔的内心。

鸣人的热情不会被那头不冷不热的回答浇灭，“佐助，我赢了的说！”

“恩。”

“还有呢还有呢？”

“恭喜——”

两个字后面有声轻笑，像是纵容小孩子的胡闹。鸣人想佐助此时嘴角应该是弯出微微的弧度，把手里签字的笔盖好放到一边准备专心地听他说话。

可鸣人不知道说些什么，他现在只想紧紧地抱住佐助。

两人一起沉默了10分钟，听着电话里彼此的呼吸声。鸣人觉得他可能又将注意力转移到文件上去了，“我……”

“鸣人！你掉里面啦？快出来，风之国体媒来采访了！”牙站在洗手间门口喊。

“去忙吧，回来给你奖励。”

鸣人不情不愿地挂断电话后，立刻订了最近一班回木叶的机票，把采访和晚上的庆功宴以及答应队友的七日游任务全都一股脑扔给了鹿丸，还振振有词：“你陪媳妇随便带队，劳逸结合，完美。我有媳妇不能陪，还要看你秀恩爱，真的受不了，就先走了，拜拜~”

鸣人站到家门口的时候已经晚上11点了，他远远就看到了卧室的灯还亮着，知道佐助这会还没睡下。

他会不会惊喜呢？

鸣人悄悄打开门上楼，为了不打草惊蛇甚至没开客厅的灯，卧室的门是虚掩着的，稍稍用力就能推开。

黑发的大人侧躺在鸣人平时睡的那边，脸有一半都是埋在枕头里，白色的被子可疑地微微起伏着。

鸣人脑袋里蹦出一个荒谬的猜想：佐助在自慰？！

安静的卧室里断断续续压抑着的喘息声印证了这一猜想。

鸣人认清现在眼前正在发生的是现实，吃惊的程度不亚于一直信奉天圆地方的人第一次听说地球是圆的的时候受到的三观重塑般的冲击。不是鸣人把佐助想得有多么不食人间烟火，而是这两个月交往实践总结出的结论：冷情自持的宇智波佐助不会受到情欲的困扰。

每次doi都是鸣人挑起来的头，仿佛只要鸣人不想做他就根本不需要一样。

鸣人的目光被枕边亮着的屏幕吸引了，在他看过去的时候床上的人也微微抬起头看过去，屏幕上的画面鸣人没亲眼见过但无比熟悉。这低头一吻他是做给佐助看的，但当时不确定他能否看到，现在他不但看到了还……

“鸣人——”

声音又软又糯完全听不出一丝平时的冷淡，绵长缱绻的尾音仿佛能听出来剪不断的思念，这两个字被他念得不像是一个名字而是一首藏着无尽情念的诗。

床上的人好像也意识到了这不自控的情动，把藏了诗的声音又藏进软软的棉花里，让人听了愈发地心软。

到底是谁给谁惊喜啊我说~

佐助总是这样，在他左右夹击进攻的时候防得密不透风，可又在他暂停休息的时候卸掉所有防御露出柔软温暖的内里。

就像他没想到佐助会在别人的婚礼上认真看着他说“我可以追你吧”，连语气词都用得让人惊喜，不是“吗”而是“吧”，带了点强硬好像暗示这事他同不同意佐助都会去做。

还比如现在，鸣人推开门的前一刻还在想，佐助这会儿应该是靠在床头看书或者处理工作，绝没想到佐助会像只第一次发情的小猫妖一样偷偷地躲在有他味道的地方自慰。

这有点像你来到一个看似荒凉的岛，结果走两步就发现一个宝箱。

但佐助他不是什么荒凉的岛，他是鸣人丰富多彩的小世界，还藏着许多鸣人不知道的宝藏。

床上的人还沉浸在情欲中，鸣人静悄悄地走过去，俯在他耳边很轻很温柔地唤：“佐助。”

佐助从高潮的余韵中缓过神来才发现耳边多了一个人炙热的呼吸，倏地转头正对上那张朝思暮想刚刚还帮他解决生理问题的脸。

心里一阵兵荒马乱，佐助在考虑是挥着破刀硬抗还是缴械投降，耳边又传来低沉的呼唤，“佐助~”

鸣人趁着佐助还没完全清醒的时候掀开遮掩的被子，把他还握着小佐助的手从睡裤里提出来用纸巾仔仔细细地擦拭。

“鸣人！” 能抗就抗一会儿吧。

佐助把手抽出来，“你出去，等会儿再进来。”

鸣人一听这话眉尾和眼角都耷拉下来，委屈巴巴地说：“我可是马不停蹄一刻都不敢耽误地往回赶，到家了你要撵我？”

又是这要命的撒娇……佐助确定鸣人刚才看到了，毕竟手上的精液都是他一点一点擦净的，他以为鸣人会笑着明知故问，证据确凿他没办法矢口否认，可鸣人就好像他刚睡醒一觉或刚吃完一顿饭一样，什么都没说只是贴着他的耳朵撒娇。

算了，还是降了吧。硬撑着的伪装卸下后，羞耻和惊喜的情绪肆意张扬，佐助的脸和耳朵红成一片。

鸣人有些想笑，他觉得佐助既厉害又可爱，这么凶狠的情绪他都能掩饰得很好，可就在快瞒天过海的时候后知后觉地暴露出来。鸣人不能笑出声，他单膝跪在床边轻轻啄吻佐助发热的耳根。

能让佐助露出更多他不知道的一面，示弱一些又有什么关系。

“佐助，飞机上的晚餐好难吃啊。”

“我给你……”说着佐助就要坐起来，又被鸣人拉回去。

“不过我都吃完了，一点也没浪费。”

佐助心里微微刺痛，他不想让鸣人吃不好吃的食物，也不想他饿着肚子难受，不过他知道鸣人想要的不是安慰，而是小小的奖励。

佐助轻轻吻鸣人的唇，舌尖细细舔过每处唇纹，又把湿润的下唇含进嘴里吮了一会。

鸣人很满意这个小小的奖励，对着佐助轻轻一笑又把头探进暖烘烘的颈窝继续卖乖，“佐助，我赢了冠军回来。”

“嗯。”

鸣人从口袋里掏出一枚金灿灿的奖牌摊在佐助面前，“这个奖牌给你，还有个奖杯被教练拿走了说要放在学校里，你想要我可以偷回来。”

“我要奖杯做什么？”佐助拿起奖牌正反看了看，忽然想到捏奖牌的手刚刚做过什么又把这枚象征着荣誉的牌放回鸣人手里。

看着白嫩的耳根又变得通红，鸣人就知道佐助在想什么，他把奖牌放到床头柜上，“这个是镀金的不怎么值钱，以后我赢更贵的也都给你，好吗？”

明天定制一个大玻璃窗的柜子吧，以后鸣人的奖牌、奖杯、奖状什么都全都放在里面，佐助一瞬间就做了这个决定，又突然想起这些荣誉好像应该放在鸣人家里。

“你的奖牌不该给玖辛奈阿姨吗？”

“老妈那有很多，以前的给老妈，以后的给你，你不喜欢吗？”

喜欢，怎么会不喜欢。佐助忍不住又亲了亲他。

今天的鸣人显得格外乖，调笑的机会摆在眼前就当没发生，嘴里全是讨好的话，佐助亲他的时候张着嘴接受也不主动进攻，乖得佐助心软成一滩水。就算知道这样的乖顺是一张网等待着他这个猎物进来，佐助依然顺着鸣人的心意一步一步地走，自投罗网。

“佐助，你说赢了会有奖励的。” 鸣人的唇被吻得湿润，他刻意凑近恋人的耳朵把水渍蹭到软软的耳垂上。

佐助想到今天下午鸣人办公桌上那堆包装精致的礼物，虽然是借着庆祝夺冠的理由送出的，但其中有不少是早早就准备好了的，无论比赛输赢最终都会送到鸣人手里。

谁会不喜欢这个热情开朗又过分帅气的实习生呢？佐助知道他一来公司就偷走了不少女生的芳心，时不时会有含羞带怯或闪闪发亮的目光看过去。无论在哪鸣人都是最引人注目的那个，高调如他从不知道收敛光芒，像是个人间小太阳。

可这颗耀眼的小恒星总是围着佐助转圈。

佐助早早就准备了奖励品，只是没想到鸣人会这么早回来，给他定制的礼物还在店里，“我还没……”

“我想好奖励要什么了，佐助只要答应就可以啦。”蓝色眼睛亮晶晶地看着佐助，仿佛在期盼一颗星星。

无论星星还是月亮佐助都愿意摘下来给他，既然不是第一个送出礼物的人，当第一个让他收到礼物的也不错。

“好。”佐助毫不犹豫地踏进温柔的陷阱。

“佐助今晚不要拒绝我就可以。”

“我…”很少拒绝你吧？

“答应我就好，佐助。”

“嗯。”

火热的唇猛地压在佐助的唇上，鸣人紧紧扣着佐助的后脑不给他留丝毫退缩的余地，触碰到湿滑柔软的小舌时吻得愈发凶狠，从舌根一直划到舌尖有顶着敏感的上颚重重地舔弄。

这个吻太凶太色情了，暧昧的水声在安静的房间里显得愈发清晰。佐助被他吻到发抖，在鸣人的气息密不透风的包裹下脑袋一片混乱，舌头被人舔弄得发麻仿佛魂儿都要荡出来。

两人从见面到现在谁也没有提起过想念，可这浓烈的情绪就在这个吻里。

在鸣人坚持不懈教导下已经学会接吻中用鼻子呼吸的佐助依旧招架不住现在这个吻。微弱的声音从鼻子里发出，幼猫撒娇一样又细又绵，鸣人停下吻唇却轻轻贴在一起，低低笑了一下，细密的颤震从唇间荡开一直传到佐助的指尖。

鸣人把他抱起来，佐助下意识环住他的脖子，有些疑惑：“鸣人？”

刚刚结束的吻无疑强烈地表达着“想做”的意愿，可床就在这，去哪呢？

“我们换个地方做。”

佐助的衣帽间很大，两边是至顶的大衣柜，为了方便换衣服地上铺了厚厚的毛毯，靠近门的地方有个两人宽的落地镜。

鸣人一进去就把佐助压在门上亲吻，不像刚才这次是温柔绵长的吻，可伸进睡衣里的手在光滑的皮肤上游走四处点火。

感受到佐助下面又兴奋起来，鸣人突然停止亲吻，把人转向镜子。直到佐助看见衣衫不整的自己才意识到这有面镜子，头迅速低下不去看里面那个凌乱的人，可是耳朵和脖颈还是红成一片。

鸣人仿佛还嫌他不够羞耻，对着敏感耳朵呼了口热气，“佐助，脱给我看。”说完鸣人便后退一步，仗着身高优势借着镜子的辅助，佐助前前后后的光景一览无余。

佐助慌乱地回头，“鸣人——” 想要说什么但是被鸣人打断了，“别拒绝我。”

鸣人面无表情地站在后面，声音低沉平缓，只有眼睛里的目光炙热得烫人。佐助知道此刻的鸣人不容拒绝。

其实佐助对他撒撒娇，鸣人也是可以妥协的，但自尊心强又好胜的宇智波先生不会轻易示弱呢。

佐助背对着鸣人不去低垂着头不去看镜子里的自己，手指捏着的扣子怎么都对不准缝隙，佐助从来没觉得脱衣服有这么难。

佐助是从上衣最下面的那颗扣子开始的，进展很慢但鸣人没有催促，最后一颗扣子解开前里面的光景丝毫没泄露出来。睡衣是黑色真丝的衣料垂感极佳，没了扣子的连接两边自然而然的垂下，像是舞台缓缓拉开帷幕，在黑色映衬下愈发白皮肤白皙得耀眼。

玉白细长的手抓住两侧衣襟，左肩膀微微一侧睡衣顺滑而下挂在手肘处，左胸前的粉色一点挺立起来像要绽放的小花骨朵，右边如法炮制，很快上半身便赤裸在鸣人眼前。

鸣人的目光一寸寸舔舐过后背的肌肤，就这样不动声色地把佐助逼入羞耻和情欲交织的陷阱。

佐助弯腰将长裤退下，没有宽松的睡裤遮掩身体的兴奋清晰暴露在明亮的灯光下，前端半硬把底裤撑成一个白色的小伞，床上那次隐忍迷乱的高潮使下面一片泥泞，白色底裤湿哒哒地包裹着私密的部位，形状和线条愈发诱人。

“佐助，还有哦~”声音开始有些沙哑，佐助下意识抬头看镜子里的鸣人，脸上没什么表情但目光锐利专注，像雄狮捕猎出击前最后的平静。令人心惊的眼神一瞬就消失了，蓝色眼睛对上黑瞳的时候完成好看的弧度，眼底暖暖的温柔涌现出来。

我是只温顺的小兔子吗？佐助转身上下扫了鸣人一眼，“只有我脱不公平吧？”

鸣人没想他会这种事上争强好胜，说话时眼角还上扬着分不清是挑衅还是勾引，真是可爱得要命，鸣人笑出声来，“哈哈哈哈……我脱！”

鸣人衣服脱得很快，不过半分钟时间里里外外上上下下都扒了个干净，挺着硬了的家伙走近佐助直到鼻子挨着鼻子，胸口贴着胸口，指头勾着佐助的底裤慢悠悠地往下扯。

“佐助，刚才自己弄得爽吗，有我弄得爽吗？”

比脸皮厚这事，佐助哪赢得了鸣人。

“……”

“别拒绝，回答我。”

这种限度的问题对佐助来说已经超出羞耻界限了，鸣人又用字直白。

“你，弄更…舒服。”

听了这话，鸣人对着佐助乖乖一笑，“那我现在帮哥弄弄。”说着一双温热的大手同时握住两人的分身。

佐助被他叫得脸皮发烫，瞪了一眼便把那要命的嘴堵上了。

敏感的性器紧贴着同样火热的性器摩擦，又被手掌裹着上下撸动，带着炽热温度强烈的快感从下面冲到头顶，佐助胡乱地迎合鸣人热烈的吻，津液从交缠的唇舌间淌下。

和现在这汹涌密集的快感相比，刚刚的自慰显得那么寡淡。

“哥，你真好看。”鸣人又把人转过去面对着镜子，捏着佐助的下巴强迫他抬起头来，“你看看，这两点原来是浅粉色的，挺起来会变成红色，还会变大。” 说着，捏着硬了的乳头转动揉按，指甲时不时抠弄顶端的小缝引得怀里的身子一阵颤抖。

“你……”佐助以为鸣人只是心血来潮地叫一声哥就完了，没想到又来了一句，他比鸣人大7岁被这样称呼没什么奇怪的，但在他被抱在怀里玩弄身子还对着镜子看得一清二楚的时候叫羞耻得恨不得晕过去。可心里越羞耻身体越兴奋。

鸣人目不转睛地看着镜子里的人，唇通红嘴角挂着涎水，湿沥沥的底裤裹着半个臀，下面站起来的小东西兴奋地流泪，哪有本分平时的冷情寡欲。

“哥，我们在这做。”鸣人把人按在镜子上，从地毯上捡起被顺进来的润滑液，扒了底裤露出挺翘的臀揉捏，手指从尾椎划到紧闭的小口，润滑顺着股缝留下被手指涂在穴口。

左脸和肩贴在凉凉的镜面上，冰得佐助一抖，呼出的热气一扑在镜子上就雾蒙蒙一片，这会看不到自己狼狈的样子佐助悄悄松了一口气。身子刚放松下来就被突然进入的手指搅得紧绷起来，鸣人太熟悉他的身体了，手指一进去直接按在里面最敏感的那处揉弄，佐助的腰发软开始往下塌，臀部自然而然对着鸣人翘起来。

手指从一根到两根再到三根，被温暖柔软的壁肉紧紧裹住的感受让鸣人忍到了极限，两手握着佐助的腰把又硬又烫的凶器一捅到底，里面热情地缠上来。

“啊—”短促的惊呼声被堵在小臂上。鸣人深深浅浅地动着想把佐助的声音再逼出来，“哥，别憋着。”

身体里面的凶器或轻或重地碾过那点，尖锐激烈的快感一波压着一波冲上头顶，佐助死死捂住嘴巴，他知道此刻放开手出来的就不只是呻吟声了，那种丢人的话怎样也不会让鸣人听见。

鸣人见人把嘴堵得更严了，身下顶弄得愈发凶狠，“没关系，我叫给哥听吧~”

鸣人掰开臀瓣进到更深的地方，“哥，你里面好热好紧啊，一直咬着我不放，下面的嘴可比上面的热情多了，我下次是不是该亲亲它啊我说？”

鸣人的声音不再是之前那样低沉性感，变得又湿又黏裹着浓浓的情欲，本就色情的话被他说得更加下流，佐助连正常电影里亲热戏都跳过哪听过这么露骨的话，身子都被他说得颤抖。

“哥，你知道你高潮时是什么样子吗？”

佐助被抱在怀里，双腿架在鸣人手弯里才回过神来意识到要做什么，下半身没有着力点上半身完成靠在鸣人身上，这样的姿势怎么也挣脱不开了，肉刃撑开穴口再次进到身体里，佐助来不及捂嘴，“啊嗯，鸣人…”

镜子清晰地映出一副麦色健硕的身体抱着一副白皙清瘦的身子，以小孩把尿的姿势抱一个成年人，羞耻的程度接近恐慌，佐助瞪圆眼睛侧仰着头看向鸣人。

鸣人低头落了一个温柔的吻，“佐助，看着镜子，你射出来我们就换地方，如果没看清的话我不介意再来一遍哦~”

身体和快感都被鸣人掌控，又有约在先佐助根本拒绝不了他。

佐助觉得鸣人在不断挑战他的下限，看着自己被鸣人干到高潮这种事光是听到鸣人说佐助觉得自己就要到极限了，穴壁不由地收紧。

下面逞凶的性器看上去更大，把穴口撑得艳红，发红的穴口还挂着湿淋淋的润滑液，在灯下下一片淫靡。百步穿杨的箭和削铁如泥的刀也不过如此，下面的凶器大得烫得吓人，顶进去三魂七魄都要被撞散了。

“鸣人，我…唔嗯…”佐助不知道要说什么，他受不了这么激烈的操弄也受不了这么刺激的画面，前面的性器在没有人抚慰的情况下隐隐跳动接近高潮。

鸣人感觉到他要去了下面弄得越重，性器浅浅地退出些再狠狠地撞进去，头部碾过脆弱敏感的穴壁，在佐助高潮迭起中不给丝毫喘息的机会。

佐助仰着修长的脖颈像垂死的天鹅无助地靠在鸣人身上，到达高潮的一瞬脑内一片空白，小穴咬着鸣人的性器痉挛。

“啊啊…鸣…鸣人”在临近高潮那一刻佐助看到了，镜子里的自己双腿大开坐在鸣人的性器上，眼睛、嘴巴和下面都流出液体，淫乱放浪。

佐助双眼无神地看着鸣人，眼角不断有泪流出，嫣红的小嘴微微张开喘息，这种易碎的破损感直击鸣人心脏，翻涌出矛盾的保护欲和破坏欲。

他低头温柔地吻去佐助眼角的泪又轻轻地吻他的唇，下面的动作却没有放缓，高潮后的小穴紧紧咬着性器跳动，里面又湿又软夹得鸣人头皮发麻。

“佐助，佐助……”鸣人此刻一句骚话都说不出来，一边不停地唤着佐助的名字一边抱紧他狠狠地操干，仿佛唯有这样才能把无尽的喜欢和盈满的情欲一同释放出来。

鸣人的声音带了贪欲仿佛再说“不够”，佐助能感受到他心里想什么，肌肤和肌肤紧密相贴不够，进入到身体最里面也不够，想要把彼此揉进身体里再也不分开。

“啊嗯，鸣人…射进来……”佐助不知道自己为什么要说这么浪的话，嘴巴先一步脑子动起来。

鸣人动作停下来静静地看着他，数秒后哑着嗓子说：“佐助，你不该这么由着我，会惯坏的。”

“哈啊…少废话，我唔嗯…会负责的。”

太TM浪了！鸣人把他按在镜子上掰开屁股狠狠地干，直把人弄到扶着镜子也站不住了又压在地毯上干。

一夜放浪后，两个人都睡到中午才醒，鸣人又乖得像昨晚什么都没发生一样，只是嘴角翘得更高了，佐助则是一看到镜子就想起什么不该想的。


End file.
